


We keep this love in a photograph

by inkflower



Series: I see my future in your eyes [2]
Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkflower/pseuds/inkflower
Summary: He has two girls in his life, could they get along?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Nightwing/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I see my future in your eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634995
Kudos: 14





	We keep this love in a photograph

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Ed Sheeran's "Photograph".

Everything started with a photo. The background of his phone. Her. Her smile from ear to ear, her eyes full of wonder, the domesticity of it all. Barbara wondered who she was, why did him have her as his background photo. But she kept quiet, she didn't want to ask in fear of an answer.

Dick knew Barbara had seen the photo. He did it so she would notice. He wanted to tell someone, now that they agreed to start sharing. He hadn't been this happy since… Dick didn't even know, before being Nightwing for sure. He felt guilty, shouldn't he be mourning the loss of his best friend, even if it had been over half a year ago? Was it irrational to tell everyone that he had someone by his side?

A knock on the door. She had stayed the night, she answered the door. Their eyes met, blue on hazel, confusion on both faces. Why hadn’t he said anything?

“Is Dick inside? He asked me to come” asked the redhead, wondering who this girl was. The girl from the photo. “I’m Barbara, Barbara Gordon”

“Yes. Please, come in” said the girl finally putting together who the other was. “He’s almost done showering, I hope you don’t mind waiting. Coffee?”

Barbara accepted, following the brunette to the kitchen. She was average height and athletic, but slim, had light brown wavy hair that reached a little bit lower than the shoulder, an oval face with big expressive hazel eyes and full lips. Barbara had heard her voice before, but couldn’t remember when or where.

“My name is Angelique, by the way. Angelique Martin”. A smile on her lips while giving the mug full of coffee. “I hope you like it strong, is the only type I can make”.

The sound of the shower turned off. The girls sipped their coffee in silence, stealing glances at the door, waiting it to open, wanting it to open. And, finally, it happened and the boy emerged from the warmth of the bathroom.

“Barbara! Hi. I thought I had time to shower before you…”

“Thas is a lie and you know it,  _ Richard _ ” cut him off Angelique. “For some reason that I still haven’t grasped, you wanted me to open the door for her. You’ve been weird all morning, so don’t even try to contradict me,  _ mon cher _ ”.

“I coincide with her. You called kind of late yesterday for me to come see you first thing in the morning today. So spill it, what do you want?”

“See, you are already friends. I just wanted you two to meet. No need to kill me”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please forgive any mistakes, English is not my first language, but I'll be grateful if you point out any mistake (as long as you do it respectfully) because learning is possible and beautiful.


End file.
